Erik
Erik is a Southern merman in Mako: Island of Secrets. He is played by Alex Cubis. He is the main-turned antagonist of Season 2. Originally born from a long line of ancient mermen, Erik was raised on land in a foster family. However, he left them, and began traveling around the country not staying in one place too long, in order to keep his secret safe. History Erik is a new merman who is introduced as a land boy who recently moved in to town and got a job as a waiter in the cafe. He notices signs of mermaid activity and deduces that Zac, Ondina, Mimmi and Sirena are merpeople after seeing the girls' moon rings and discretely following the group to Mako. He also shows an interest in Ondina. When Ondina seemingly exposes herself to him and puts the mergroup's secret in jeopardy, he reveals his true self to her to prove his trustworthiness. She then begins to return Erik's feelings for her. Erik also takes fellow merman Zac under his wing and they quickly become friends. This would change however when Erik put's Evie's father's diving business in jeopardy to keep him away from Mako. Zac then angrily forces him to pay him Evie's father back, his trust and admiration for Erik now dashed. Seeking answers on Mako, Erik tries to get to the bottom of Zac's fallout with Cam after hearing it took place on Mako. He and Cam later become friends much to Zac's chagrin. After seeing the merman chamber for the first time when he keeps an eye on Zac as he falls under a moon spell, he becomes obsessed with it and makes continuous attempts to get back on Zac's good side so they can find out more about it. His patience pays off when Zac realizes he needs help to figure out the chamber and that Erik is the only person he can trust with the matter. He goes so far as to lie to Ondina when she asks him to make sure Zac stays away from the chamber. Although he agrees at first, he does not hesitate to go back on his word when Cam informs him that Zac is ready to accept his help. As he and Zac try to decode the chamber, they are interrupted by Veridia, as well as Ondina and Mimmi after they discovered his deception. Afterwards, Ondina briefly loses her trust in Erik, but she eventually forgives him when she realizes he truly cares for her. He and Zac also return to being on friendly terms with one another. However, he does not give up on his interest in the chamber and continuously urges Zac to finish what they started. Ondina and Erik later become a couple. He and Ondina spend increasingly more time together and become more and more close to each other. However, when he learns from Ondina learns that the pod will return to Mako, he believes he will never be accepted by the pod and that Ondina will have to choose between him and the pod. Ondina realizes he is right when Mimmi accuses him of stealing a piece of jewelry to make money for a party he throws for Ondina. She then makes the decision to stay on land with him. As Erik and the group come closer to discovering the secret of the chamber and realizes the trident stone is what is needed to activate it, Erik becomes more determined to discover its purpose. He is ultimately consumed by his obsession with the chamber. When the others express their fear that the chamber's purpose is to destroy mermaids, Erik is shown to take great offense at his kind being defined by nothing more then a desire to destroy mermaids and believes that there is more meaning to the chamber that he can use to help mermaids and that he owes it to all mermen to do so. His obsession escalates to the point where he grows hostile and even violent to all of his former friends as they try to convince him to not activate the chamber. This is especially true for Zac, as Erik believes that by refusing to activate the chamber, he is selling out all mermen. Not even Ondina's pleas are enough to get him to stop, as he believes that what he is doing will help her get the pod and her home back. After gaining possession of the trident stone, Erik gains the power to activate the chamber when the stone robs Zac of his powers. On the eve of the full moon, Erik attempts to make peace with Zac by promising that as a fellow merman he will always be welcome in the chamber. Zac makes one final plea for Erik not to activate the chamber, but Erik once again refuses. Zac then attempts to take the stone again only for Erik to attack him with his powers before warning him Cam and Evie to stay away from Mako. A few hours before the full moon Erik, prepares to enter the chamber to prepare and is surprised to find Zac has followed him. He correctly assumes Zac has come to stop him only for Zac to remind him that Erik promised he would be welcome in the chamber. Holding true to his word, Erik allows Zac to enter confident that he poses no threat to him without his magic. Despite Zac's attempts to stop him, Erik is able to activate the chamber and triumphantly declares that the purpose of the chamber will finally become known. When the mermaids arrive, Erik completely ignores Ondina's final plea to stop before entering with the water stolen from the moon pool to behold the chamber's purpose. However, he soon realizes his mistake when the mermaids collapse to the ground as the chamber slowly and painfully begins to kill them. Erik is horrified upon seeing the chamber's effect on the mermaids and is deeply ashamed that he himself unleashed it. He remorsefully attempts to stop it only to fail, but Zac is able to stop it. Afterwards, Erik is full of regret for what he has done and pleas for Ondina's forgiveness. Unwilling to risk being his "second choice" again, Ondina refuses and breaks up with him. As Ondina takes her leave, Erik feebly calls out to her in one final desperate attempt to get her to take him back, but she just keeps on walking and gives him the silent treatment. Realizing he has truly lost her for good, a heartbroken Erik is then forced to leave the Gold Coast in shame. In season 3, Erik is briefly mentioned by Ondina after she sabotages a date between Mimmi and her love interest Chris, her view of relationships having been tarnished since her experience with Erik. Ondina reveals to Weilan how their relationship ended in heartbreak and that she does not want to see Mimmi suffer the same way. She even starts tear up talking about it, showing that she is still hurting from their breakup. Weilan offers Ondina comfort and is able to help her let go of her past experience. Merman Powers Erik possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after physical contact with water. Several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once his body is completely dry, he turns back into a human along with the clothes he was wearing before he transformed. As a merman, Erik has the ability to swim at a super speed, hold his breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at depths no human being is capable of. Erik has all the regular and weather powers, and he displayed the powers of Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis and Telekinesis. Erik also has the natural ability that all merpeople have to become himself invisible. Weaknesses Erik has all the typical weaknesses of a merman. Trivia * Just like Zac and all mermen, Erik was raised in a human foster family. * It's unknown if his family knows about the existence of merpeople, yet if he had to hide his tail and what age he discovered he was a merman. * He seemed to have already moved out of his foster family's home. * Erik always arrives late or leaves early for his job at the cafe, which eventually led to him to getting fired by Carly, with agreement from David. * He is only mentioned once in season three by Ondina, which means she has not gotten over him and has had trust issues since then. * Never shows up again after season two and is only mentioned. * Erik is the second merman introduced on the show. Gallery References pl:Eric Category:Mermen Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Secret keepers Category:Current Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Boyfriends Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Evie McLaren Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Acquaintances of Mimmi Category:Acquaintances of Ondina Category:Natural Merpeople Category:Characters with Unknown Relatives Category:Ex-Boyfriends Category:Antagonists